A problem is that drivers and passengers of a vehicle sometimes forget about objects within the vehicle's trunk, and hence may not remove the objects from the trunk when the driver reaches his destination. This may be a problem when the driver forgets to deliver the contents of the trunk (e.g., packages) at his destination, and may particularly present a problem when the objects are perishable (e.g., milk, etc.) and need to be refrigerated fairly quickly. There is no currently known method or apparatus to remotely assess a vehicle's trunk contents.